


Grounding

by evanescentdawn



Series: sastiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Sometimes, this world feels intangible, distant, dream-like,wrong.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: sastiel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993891
Kudos: 4





	Grounding

Castiel is a celestiel being, an angel. He was there when the humans first came to be. Heaven has always been his home, his family. But now, he lives amongst the humans. He spends his time confined to a vessel, learning and interacting with human, saving them.  
  
Sometimes, it feels surreal. How so much had changed in so few years compared to the millenniums he lived. How in one event his home, his belief, his life had shifted. Sometimes, this world feels intangible, distant, dream-like, _wrong._

But then Sam is beside his side, holding his hand, talking and it grounds him. Sam musing about Stanford or introducing him to more human things or going on adventures with him (and saving animals in need). Or just trying to prank dean. Sam with his large heart, beautiful hair and soft hugs. It reminds him of where his home is _._ Where he belongs to _now_.

And that Cas didn’t leave anything more important behind.

(He would do again in a heartbeat, Cas thinks. He’d give away his Grace, if it meant Sam would keep smiling, keep living.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!!


End file.
